you dont know me
by believeforever
Summary: Rachel doesnt seem like a mystery, but maybe she is. sorry bad summery. first story, puckleberry. evenberry, cherry, artie/rachel but mostly puckleberry :
1. Chapter 1

He walked away. Rachel watched as Finn took Quinn into an embrace, there relationship was a lie. He never loved her. He probably didn't want her. Then it hit her. He wanted to go to collage! Finn couldn't do that without Rachel and everyone knew that! That thought sent Rachel over the edge. She was running down the hall, ready to give a verbal beat down, but BAM! She hit a wall with abs.

" Berry you should watch where your going" Puck said with a sly smile

"No its alright Noah I'm sorry" Rachel said starting to tear up

"Hey hey what's wrong?" Puck asked

Rachel turned her head look at the 'golden couple'

"Hudson again? Damn it that stupid dickhead should just stay there," said Puck

"Noah language!" Rachel screamed

"ya ya. Got it, how bout you come over, and play with me and the guys" Puck suggested

"Sure, who are the guys? And what game?" Rachel asked slightly smiling

"Artie, Sam, Mike, and Call of Duty" Puck said

"HELL YESS! I WILL BEAT YOUR NOOB ASSES IN COD, YOULL ALL BOW DOWN TO MY SUPERIORNESS IN THIS GAME!" Rachel screamed

"Then lets go" Puck said laughing while grabbing Rachel over to his truck.

'_Berry is so awesome, she's gonna fit right in' thought Puck.  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

Puck and Rachel entered his house along with the guys. 

"yo. Can someone tell my why Berry's here?" asked Artie

"Well wheels it cause Berry over here is ninja and badass" said Puck.

Mike ran behind her and carried her.

"MIKE WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!" screamed Rachel. Everyone stopped at their dead tracks

"Did you just curse Berry?" asked Sam

"Oh boys there are a lot of things you don't know about me," said Rachel smirking

"Well your gonna have to stick around so we can find out" said Puck winking at her

"Ok now, let me beat your stupid asses already" said Rachel

All the guys whistled as a challenge. The game lasted till ten. Sam and Mike got killed 10th round and Artie got killed on the 15th round, it was all down to Rachel and Puck.

"Your going down legs" said Puck

"In your dreams hawk" said Rachel

"Ya legs cause I'm always dreaming bout you," said Puck

All the guys laughed at his joke, after the 20th round no one wanted to give up. Rachel and Puck were battling to the death. Mike was cheering for his partner in crime Rachel and Sam and Artie were cheering for Puck the holder of the title under the Puckerman house hold.

"FUCKING HELL" Puck shouted as he threw his remote at Sam

"FUCKING YES" Rachel jumped around.

"A FUCKING GIRL BEAT ME" said Puck

"I'M NOT JUST A GIRL PUCK" said Rachel

All the boys looked confused, but Sam realized something "guys and Rach, you know number 1 in the whole world right?" asked Sam "ya bro its RBstar" said Puck. Sam slowly looked at Rachel. Rachel smirked. "HOLY GOOD LIFE OF PUCK! RACHEL IS RBstar!" all the boys turned to Rachel who was smiling and laughing. "RBstar at your service, number 1 in the world" "HOLY FUCK THAT'S WHY YOU BEAT ME" said Puck "like I said hawk there's a lot of things you don't know about me," Rachel said smirking. Mike picked her up and twirled her around "such a freaking ninja! If only you could dance!" said Mike "not Ballet cause we all know you dance that" added Mike "well I should at least tell you before I came here I was a cheerleader, head cheerleader, best in the united states actually, I was also united states best hip hop dancer, but I also took jazz, I just never told anyone" said Rachel

"HOLY SHIT RACHEL CRUMP RIGHT NOW SO I KNOW THIS ISNT A JOKE" said Mike in shock. The boys were amazed when she grabbed her sweater and removed it to reveal a crop top, and removed her skirt to reveal shorts, she went threw her bag and got her high tops.

"Amazing! You have those shoes," said Mike staring at Rachel's limited edition shoes. "Ok guys ill do my hip hop cheer routine k," said Rachel, the boys nodded. They all went outside to the yard where Rachel started her routine, the boys were amazed, she was like a professional compared to anyone they've ever seen, even Mike was amazed at her dancing skills. When she finished she smiled "back home people used to call me flips, or splits and occasionally chips cause I'm awesome" Rachel said not even looking tired "I dib flips" said Artie, all the guys sighed with annoyance "I wanted that one! Whatever I'll call her splits," said Sam "yes I wanted to call her Chips" said Mike.

"Someone explain to me please what's going on" said Rachel "oh ok well legs when we have a new friend we get a nickname and were not allowed to copy, your basically like our sister. So ya that's it" said Puck

"I get it now, how bout we come back to mine, and sleep over I have 6 guest rooms, so each one of you can have your own room k, but you have to label it your room with a sort of drawing" said Rachel. All the guys whistled as they ran into Pucks car driving to Rachel's house.


	3. Chapter 3

On the way home the guys were starting to get crazy asking Rachel all these questions about her life, she would just smirk and say, "that's for me to know and you to find out". The boys would get annoyed but they realized when they went to Rachel house they'd figure it out.

"Turn right here," said Rachel

Puck did what he was told and stopped at a white mansion, all the boys were in awe.

"Holy fuck Ray this is your house?" asked Artie

"Yup, we needed space for my activities I do after school" said Rachel

"Wait! You have a dance studio here?" screamed Mike

Rachel nodded as she unlocked the door to her house. All the boys stared at her house, amazed by what they saw. They didn't know Artie wheeled to the backyard.

"HOLY SHIT! FLIPS YOU HAVE A SKATEBOARD RAMP!" screamed Artie

Rachel silently nodded as she went outside to get her skateboard. All the guys followed her outside; they looked at her if she was mad when she was on the top of the ramp. Rachel winked and did all these pro moves with the skateboard. When she when off the guys were staring at her like they saw a monster.

"what?" asked Rachel

"you're a freaking pro at everything you do" said Sam

"Well I don't do anything if it isn't best" replied Rachel

"We know" the boys said in union

"Good your learning" said Rachel

The boys laughed. Rachel toured them of the house. She showed them the basement, which was the dance studio.

"LET ME LIVE HERE!" screamed Mike

Rachel laughed and said, "Well you do have your own room. But be warned the room you pick isn't just a guest room, the room was designed do a certain theme, like there's a dance bedroom, a skateboard room, and food like room, a car room, a electronics room, a singing room, and a unicorn room, don't ask why. You should be able to pick"

The boys nodded and ran upstairs. Rachel laughed but the boys didn't know why, until they asked, "Where is the rooms?" Rachel pointed to a door on the third floor, that door led to a hallway with 10 doors. The one right down the middle had a star on it, which were obviously Rachel's and another one with a D, which signified Rachels Dads.

"Ok guys pick a door!" said Rachel

"Don't forget no switching" she added

All the boys went infront of a door

"1, 2, 3!" screamed Puck

"WHAT I CANT HAVE A UNICORN ROOM!" screamed Sam

"I CAN HAVE THE DANCE ROOM" smiled Mike

"wohoo! FOOD ROOM" screamed Artie

"NO FUCKING WAY AM I GETTING THE SINGING ROOM!" screamed Puck

"Ok guys don't be fooled there's something special in each of them. When your done checking it out come to my room," said Rachel as she walked down the hall.


	4. Sam's POV

**Sam's POV**

_Thoughts_

Normal

_Damn, this room is messed up. _

He walked in the rainbow unicorn room.

_This is way to girly!_

He looked at the rainbow colored bed; he sat on it only to be moved

_No way it's a vibrating bed!_

He saw three buttons one red one blue and one yellow, he clicked the switched that was next to the bedside lamp. A flat screen TV came out along with DVD's

_No fucking way, I'm in love_

He clicked the other button hoping something good will come out of it. He saw and X-box and a laptop come out of the wall.

_I can't believe it!_

He pressed the last button.

A unicorn stuffed toy came out along with a unicorn song

**Unicorns I love them unicorns unicorns X3**

"I am never going to press that stupid button again"

Sam looked around his new room. The rainbownesss and the cuteness of it all, was so strange, but Sam actually liked it.

He was looking threw the DVD's then he say it.

_No way! A collection of avatar movies! _

Sam almost wetted himself with excitement

_I'm in heaven_

Sam kept look threw the DVDs. He saw one labeled "gymnastics competition 2011"

_Wait so Rachel was still doing gymnastics when she was still here?_

Sam put on the DVD.

He was mesmerized.

He saw her doing flips and cartwheels, and front tucks. She was amazing; to him she was amazing in every aspect.

_I think I'm in love with Rachel Berry._


End file.
